Heart of the Ocean
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Post-DMC, Pre-AWE! Hector is brought back to life to retrieve Jack from the Locker. How will Melinda and Hector's relationship change? What new changes lie ahead for the couple? Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, and grotesque nature.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back From the Dead

_**A/N: Hello~ I'm back! Here's my promised sequel! I hope you like it! Post-DMC, Pre-AWE! Enjoy!**_

__It had been a year since Hector died but Melinda still felt the loss as a bitter sting in her heart. She truly loved her husband, despite the age difference, and she missed him like crazy. He told her he loved her before he died and it pained her that he was gone. Since she had nowhere else to live, she lived in Cuba with a witch doctor by the name of Tia Dalma. The woman welcomed her with open arms and let her live there as long as she wanted.

"Melinda," said Tia Dalma in her Cuban accent as she approached the woman standing on the deck of the shack they lived in. "I need to speak to you."

"What is it, Tia Dalma?" she asked dully, turning to the woman.

"Jack Sparrow is dead," replied the voodoo lady, surprising Melinda. "The Kraken killed him and brought down him precious Pearl too."

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Melinda, interest creeping into her voice.

Tia Dalma smiled mischievously and replied, "His crew is going to come here…and be in for a surprise."

Melinda cocked her head as she gazed out across the pond and saw some boats approaching the shack. No doubt, it was Jack Sparrow's crew.

…

Later, Jack Sparrow's crew, which consisted of Gibbs, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton, sat in Tia Dalma's shack with Melinda, mourning the loss of their captain and ship. Melinda didn't know what to say because she never liked Jack Sparrow but it was strange that he was gone.

Tia Dalma came out carrying a tray of drinks and she approached Elizabeth, who was crying.

"Against de cold," said Tia Dalma softly, "and de sorrow…"

Elizabeth took the drink and took a sip out of it but said nothing to the voodoo priestess because her tears started overflowing again. In spite of herself, Melinda wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and let her rest her head against her chest.

"It's a shame," said Tia Dalma, walking over to Will. "I know you're thinking that with the Pearl you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," replied Will sorrowfully. "The Black Pearl is gone, along with its captain."

"Aye," said Gibbs softly, coming inside to talk. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow." He held out his mug to salute to the dead captain.

"Never knew another like Captain Jack," said Ragetti, crying.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," remarked Pintel, bottom lip trembling.

"He was a good man," said Elizabeth, tears flowing into Melinda's shirt.

The woman gave Elizabeth a compassionate look but said nothing about Jack Sparrow. He murdered her husband so she couldn't forgive him but it was still a shame that he was dead.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back," said Will, turning to the women. "Elizabeth…"

"Would you do it?" asked Tia Dalma quickly. "What would you…What would any of you be willing to do, hmm? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

There was silence but then Gibbs looked around and replied, "Aye."

"Aye," replied Pintel.

"Aye," echoed Ragetti.

"Rah!" said Cotton's parrot. "Aye!"

Tia Dalma then looked to Elizabeth and Melinda, who both nodded and said, "Yes."

Will nodded too and replied, "Aye," softly.

"All right," said Tia Dalma, satisfied. "But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end…then you need a captain who knows those waters."

After she said that, the sound of footsteps caused everyone to look up and Will, Elizabeth, and Melinda walked over to the stairs to see who it was. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw to their surprise Hector Barbossa, looking as alive as ever. Melinda's jaw dropped and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw him. A smile graced Hector's face when he saw everyone.

"So tell me," he said humorously, "what's become of my ship?"

He held a green apple in his hand and took a bite out it, chuckling with a grin on his face. Jack the monkey jumped up onto his shoulder and screeched as he looked to the crew.

Melinda felt the relief and grief empty from her replaced with anger. She stomped up to Hector and slapped him across the face, angry tears spilling from her eyes. Her lips trembled as she glared at her husband whom she thought was dead. Hector recovered from the slap and he looked at his wife in shock.

"Melinda," he said, smiling at her, "what ails ye, lass? Are ye mad at me?"

"You—you," sputtered Melinda as she couldn't form any coherent words. "I don't…"

Before Melinda could strike him again, he caught her up into a hug and held her to his chest. All the anger Melinda felt melted away and she let herself be held by her husband. The scent of the ocean came off his chest and it intoxicated Melinda. Dare she admit but she felt so…aroused right now. She hadn't had sex since her husband died but now that spark was reawakened when she got hugged by him.

Tia Dalma seemed to sense their need to be alone so she smiled and began to speak. "Time for bed. Melinda, you and Hecta can sleep in the room upstairs. The rest of you are going to sleep down here."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth, unaware to the sexual tension in the room.

"Reasons," replied Tia Dalma, smirking. "Off ta bed, all of ya." She shooed them into their rooms so they could rest up for the upcoming journey.

…

Hector and Melinda laid down in the bed together, peeling off their clothing one by one. Their lips met in an explosive, passionate kiss and they got closely intertwined together in an embrace. A slight moan came from Melinda's open mouth as Hector trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her jaw.

"Hector, please," she moaned, "take me…"

He smirked, wiggling himself out of his pants. "All right, lass," he said.

Melinda closed her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed feeling his lips on her skin.

_**A/N: Next, is the lemon chapter! It won't be too explicit but it'll make me blush anyway! Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Loving You

_Angel in Disguise,_

_ Stories in his eyes,_

_ Love for every true heart that it sees,_

_ Was it just a lucky day,_

_ That it turned and looked my way? _

_ Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?_

Their lips moved in synch as they dressed down to nudity. Melinda let out a hoarse cry when she felt Hector's lips on her chest. The feeling was so great and amazing that it felt her head was detached from her body. A loud, strident cry came out when she felt his fingers touch her tender area between her legs. Now, it was too much for her because she never felt this spark when they were on the Pearl.

_He showed me all new things,_

_ The shimmer of moonbeams,_

_ I was blind but now he's helped me see,_

_ I was lost but now I'm found,_

_ His happiness surrounds,_

_ And now I've found that my dreams can come true…_

As Melinda and Hector's lips met in another kiss, she saw the scar on his chest—the one he received when Jack shot him—and touched it with her fingertips. Seeing as Melinda was distracted by it, Hector followed her gaze and looked at the scar. He wanted to cover it up so she wouldn't have to see it but she held his hands and gave him a tender look.

"It's okay," breathed Melinda, stroking the scar lovingly. "I really don't mind seeing it, Hector. All that matters is that I love you."

"I love ye too, lass," replied Hector, pressing gentle kisses to her fingertips before kissing her lips.

Melinda felt tingles down below when she felt her husband stroking the area that belonged to him. No one else would have Melinda like this unless it was her husband. No one else could make her feel this way. Finally, Hector thrust his manhood into her area and she felt her eyes roll back in pleasure.

_Cuz I'm gonna love you,_

_ For the rest of my life,_

_ I'm holding you safe here,_

_ In this heart of mine,_

_ I can't live without you,_

_ Cuz my soul would die,_

_ You know I'm telling the truth,_

_ I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…_

Moans joined as a one song as both husband and wife moved with each other in raw, jagged passion. Sensations filled Melinda's stomach at this because she had never felt so much joy in such a long time. For a moment, she forgot that all the problems outside existed and cries of ecstasy escaped her open mouth. She clung to her husband, feeling him move inside her in a hard fashion but it wasn't enough for her.

"Faster, love," she breathed, chest heaving. "Faster…"

Replying to her command, Hector moved in her faster than it seemed possible. Melinda felt as though each thrust threw her heaven ward and louder cries escaped her lips. Her husband was enjoying the hold he had on her because no one else could make her feel this the way he did. He angled his hips so that they could meet a new position of pleasure and Melinda let out a scream of joy.

Melinda's thick, long nails dug into Hector's back, almost breaking skin. A gasp escaped Melinda's lips as he thrust into her at a harder pace than before. Hector loved how she was reacting because he could actually feel the warmth of her skin, the feelings of her inner walls squeezing around his organ, and the smoothness of her cheeks.

"Oh, Hector," she moaned, arching up into his heated thrust. "Oh…"

_It didn't start this way,_

_ It happened just one day,_

_ You smiled at me and I saw you differently,_

_ Now I'm a tremble just to be,_

_ A part you as we,_

_ Begin a life that's sure to never end…_

"Faster," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Please!"

"Nay," he breathed, "if I do, it'll end faster." He could barely speak coherently because of the overwhelming pleasure that he hadn't felt in ten years.

"Please," begged Melinda, arching up into his thrust again. "Do it!"

"Aye," he breathed, speeding his thrust at a godly speed.

_Cuz I'm gonna love you,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_I'm holding you safe here,_

_In this heart of mine,_

_I can't live without you,_

_Cuz my soul would die,_

_You know I'm telling the truth,_

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…_

Melinda's orgasm gave way and her inner muscles squeezed around his organ, encouraging him to orgasm too. It happened so fast that it felt as though a white flash swallowed Melinda's vision. When it finally ended, Hector pulled out of his tired, spent wife and laid down next to her, holding her tight in his arms.

_The rest of my life, babe,_

_Loving you…_

Downstairs, Will had heard what had happened upstairs and now understood why Tia Dalma gave them a room separate from them. Hearing them do their business made Will feel a little nauseous because he couldn't imagine the once-evil captain making love to his wife. He wondered if it woke the others but he didn't want to go check.

…

Elizabeth was roused from her peaceful sleep when she heard a strident scream come from upstairs and wondered what it was. It sounded like a woman's scream, maybe Melinda's. Putting two and two together didn't take long for Elizabeth because she now knew Melinda and her husband made love and it nauseated her a bit because she couldn't imagine them doing that.

…

Tia Dalma sat out on her deck listening to the husband and wife making love and smiled slyly. She knew they would and the spirits told her that Melinda would have a child come the battle of the EITC. In a way, she planned it that way because she knew Melinda was lethal when it came to using a sword so the crew wouldn't have much help with her. It was a good thing Melinda and Hector finally got intimate because the poor wife had been depressed when her husband had died.

The heart of the ocean brought them back together again like it was meant to be.

_**A/N: Short but it was hard to write a decent lemon without getting distracted! Please enjoy it anyway please! R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hoist the Colours

Singapore was a quiet yet murky place. Beckett's men were sniffing around like wild dogs searching for meat and there was a lot of fog. Not many people were out and about probably because the EITC were around. On the banks of the town were pirate ships that belonged to various pirates around the world. The water that led to the sewers was foggy and no boats were on it except for one lone rowboat that was being rowed by a woman who was singing a ghostly song that involved the Brethren Court.

_"Some have died and some are alive,_

_ Others sail on the sea,_

_ With the keys to the cage,_

_ And the devil to pay,_

_ We lay to Fiddler's Green…" _

…

In another area of the town, another woman was singing the same song in a soprano voice. No one was aware of her appearance because she was hidden in local clothing and hat. She walked alone amongst the locals but no one paid any heed to her. She sang in a low tone so no one would hear her.

_"The bell has been raised from its watery grave,_

_ Hear its sepulchral tone,_

_ A call to all,_

_ Pay heed to the squall,_

_ And turn your sails towards home…" _

…

Suddenly both women met each other at a large sewage area singing the same song in a beautiful duet that sounded lovely yet ghastly. Anyone who knew its meaning would understand how dangerous it was.

_"Yo ho, _

_ Haul together,_

_ Hoist the colours high,_

_ Heave ho…"_

Before either of them could sing the next part, a coarse, rough voice interrupted them.

_"Thieves and beggars,_

_ Never shall we die…"_

The two women saw a few Asian men coming out of the sewer, closing in on them slowly. Melinda, the soprano singer, looked at the men nervously, touching her sword just in case. Elizabeth, the woman in the boat, just stared at them suspiciously.

"A dangerous song to be singing," said the leader of the gang in an accented English voice, "for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women." He began to smile fiendishly. "Particularly two women alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" asked that familiar grave tone that was Hector Barbossa's. He came down the stairs and looked at the men menacingly.

"You protect them?" asked the man.

Elizabeth unsheathed a knife and held it to his throat threateningly as the other men cocked their guns just in case they needed to protect their leader.

Dangerous and lethal, Elizabeth hissed in his ear, "And what makes you think we need protecting?"

Hector tutted at them for their mistake. "Your master's expecting us," he said, "and an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Elizabeth released the man and placed her knife in its sheath but everyone started when they heard Beckett's men approaching the area. The women went into the sewer tunnel first, then the gang, and finally Hector after checking to see if the coast was clear.

…

"Have you heard anything from Will?" asked Elizabeth quietly when the three pirates were at a safe distance from the men.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts," replied Hector, wrapping an arm around Melinda's waist, "and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying, dear?" asked Melinda softly.

"Much like meself," answered Hector, smiling, "absence my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

The three followed the gang of men to a bath house door and he said something in Chinese that they didn't understand but it opened the door. Before they could go in, all three pirates had to leave their weapons behind for safety measures. Hector only had his sword, small pistols, and gun but the Chinese men didn't trust the girls.

"Do you think because they are women," said the man, "we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Hector smiled in a friendly way as he looked at the man. "Well when you put it that way…"

"Remove please," snapped the man to the women.

Melinda sighed and pulled out her various weapons. She had two swords, a bomb, a set of pistols, and a dagger while Elizabeth had the whole caboodle. She had pistols, two different guns, a bomb, and her dagger. The women exchanged a look at Hector, who smiled and nodded approvingly. Both of them went to step in but the man stopped them again.

"Remove," he said in a different tone of voice, "please."

Elizabeth and Melinda looked down to their breeches and looked up at him in disgust but he merely smirked.

…

The bath house was rather humid and smoky but it felt chilly around the women's bare legs and bottom. Elizabeth and Melinda pulled the hems of their shirts down to hide the fact that they didn't wear anything underneath. The Sumo-wrestler sized man led the trio to a Chinese man who wore a regal outfit. The trio of pirates bowed to show their respect to the man.

"Captain Barbossa," said the man in an accented voice, "welcome to Singapore." To the woman next to him, he said, "More steam."

Hector smiled nicely and said, "Have I introduced you to me wife Melinda and friend Elizabeth?"

The man, whom the women suspected was Sao Feng, smiled a small smile and nodded to them before continuing his conversation to Hector.

"I understand," he said, pacing a bit, "you have a request to make of me."

"More like a proposal to put to ye," corrected Hector. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng scratched his bald head with long nails and made a curious expression. "It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" asked Elizabeth, looking straight at him.

"No," replied Sao Feng, "because earlier this day, not far from him, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He held the charts in his hands and the three exchanged a look.

"The navigational charts," continued the man. "The route to the Farthest Gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," remarked Hector, shrugging slightly.

Instead of replying, Sao Feng nodded to the men to the bath closest to him and they lifted out the thief. And it was Will Turner! He sputtered and took a deep breath, staring at everyone nervously.

"This is the thief," said Sao Feng. "Is his face familiar to you?"

The three pirates shook their heads but their eyes betrayed their emotion. Sao Feng took out a knife and held it.

"Then I guess he has no further for it," he remarked, about to stab Will.

"No, no!" screamed Elizabeth before he could stab the other man.

Everyone looked to her and their eyes widened in response. Sao Feng pulled the knife away and walked over to the trio.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality," remarked Sao Feng angrily.

"Sao Feng, I assure I had no idea…" began Hector but he got cut off.

"That he would get caught!" demanded Sao Feng, looking into the faces of the husband and wife.

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker," continued Sao Feng, "but I cannot help but wonder…Why?"

Hector frowned gravely and tossed a silver coin to him. Sao Feng blew on it and then placed it to his ear to hear the chime coming off of it.

"The song has been sung," said Hector seriously. "The time is upon us. It is time to convene with the Brethren Court."

Sao Feng clenched the coin in his fist and said to the woman next to him, "More steam. More steam!"

Hector glanced around awkwardly as Sao Feng made his way towards him.

"There is a price on all our heads," said Sao Feng. "It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore… is by betraying other pirates." He looked at Will, who just stonily stared back at him.

"It be time to put our differences aside," said Hector finally. "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas but now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company," remarked Sao Feng, "what use is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" shouted Elizabeth suddenly, moving to go face but got apprehended by someone. "Get off of me! You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting to fight against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

Sensing she took it a bit too far, Elizabeth stepped back a few paces and Sao Feng began circling her like lion circling fresh kill. Hector and Melinda kept straight faces but their hearts contracted nervously.

"Elizabeth Swann," said Sao Feng, "there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting."

Elizabeth looked at him in disgust as he walked back over to Hector and Melinda.

"But I cannot help but notice," he said to them, "you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," replied Will, finally speaking up.

Both Chinese handmaidens next to Sao Feng giggled at the mention of the charming captain before falling silent. Sao Feng looked like he would explode at the mention of Jack Sparrow.

"He's one of the pirate lords," concluded Will.

Hector rolled his eyes in irritation before closing them while Sao Feng began raging about Jack.

"The only reason," he said angrily, "that I would want Jack Sparrow back from the land of the dead…is so I can send him back myself!" In his anger, he kicked a water bucket over, causing many to flinch.

Hector touched Melinda's arm gently before walking over to Sao Feng to speak. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must bring him back."

Sao Feng looked over Hector's shoulder and noticed a man cowering as his tattoo began melting off.

"So you admit," he said angrily, "you have deceived me. Weapons!"

In a flash, everyone in the bathtubs pulled out swords and knives of a various size and roared at the three pirates who huddled together. Hector wrapped an arm around his wife to give her a gentle squeeze before removing his arm for the weapons about to come out from under the floor.

"Sao Feng," he said loudly, "I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable!"

Three pairs of swords popped out from under the floorboards and the pirates caught them with great ease. Hector chuckled a bit and smiled at Sao Feng, who grabbed a random man and held a knife to his throat.

"Drop your weapons," he threatened, "or I'll kill the man!"

"Kill him," said Hector. "He's not our man."

"If he's not with you," said Will, "and he's not with us, who's he with?"

At the end of that sentence, the doors fell down and the East India Trading Company came in. Melinda's heart stopped when she saw them. Now wasn't the time to hide; now it was the time to fight! For everything they believed in and loved! Melinda held her swords at the ready, preparing herself to strike.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Next is the fighting chapter! R&R, my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed! Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fight of Singapore

"Charge!" screamed the men from the EITC, storming into the bath house.

All pirates turned and saw the men wielding guns. There were puffs of smoke and various bodies of the Chinese men falling dead. More soldiers piled through the other doors and Hector pulled Melinda out of the line of fire to clash with them. Melinda busied herself to fighting the other soldiers that poured through. Will used the bar that kept his hands tied to fight the soldiers and Elizabeth dual-bladed against the men before tossing Will a sword.

Suddenly, Mercer, a big tentacle of the EITC, came in and tried to shoot Elizabeth but Will pulled her out of the way and one of Sao Feng's maids got shot instead. The bullet killed her instantly and the other maid glared at Mercer, swearing revenge.

The five pirates stood together and the men tried to shoot them but then a big explosion killed the ones trying to shoot them. When the dust settled, it was clear that they had to run.

"Sa!" shouted Sao Feng, and everyone began pouring out of the bath house.

Melinda and Hector ganged up to fight the soldiers and they took them down without a hitch. The married pirates choreographed dance-like moves into their fighting and took down various men. Just when Melinda was about to get shot, Hector pulled her down to safety and killed the man who tried to shoot her.

"Boo!" he yelled to an unsuspecting soldier and stabbed him with his sword, cackling madly.

Melinda smiled a little and stabbed some men herself. She noticed that Hector was having trouble with some men but she couldn't help him now because she had her own problem to take care of. After the soldiers got killed, she ran over to help her husband, who was fighting a soldier on the bridge. Before she could reach him, however, a firework zoomed past them and into a house of explosives. The three looked to the house but then Hector stabbed the man because he found an opening.

Suddenly, the whole house exploded and the men near there got killed easily. Hector looked to the other bridge and saw Jack the monkey smiling happily at what he had done.

"Thank ye, Jack," he said to the monkey.

The parrot repeated Hector's words and the monkey hopped happily.

…

As the dust settled down a bit, Hector and Melinda met up with Will, Elizabeth, and the others to leave. Will had a crew with him and the charts in his hands. Hector wrapped an arm around Melinda's waist as he addressed Will.

"Ye have the charts?" he asked.

"And better yet," replied Will, tossing the charts to Hector, who caught it greatly, "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" asked Elizabeth, finally looking Will in the eyes.

"He'll cover our escape," answered Will, "and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way," said one of the men behind Will. "Be quick."

Hector and Melinda began to run but a burning cramp caught Melinda in mid-step. She fell to her knees, gasping, as she placed her hand on her stomach. Dizziness made her vision double and her muscles felt sore. Did she overexert herself while fighting? Before she could collapse, Hector scooped her up in his arms and carried her away bridal style. Melinda rested her head on Hector's shoulder as he carried her away from the madness behind.

"What's wrong, lassie?" he asked gently in her ear.

"I don't know," she replied wearily. "It felt as if someone plunged a burning knife into my stomach…and it hurt."

"Hold on, lass," he said, running still. "We're almost to the ship. I'll ask Tia Dalma what's wrong with ye."

"Okay," she mumbled before slipping to sleep in his arms.

…

As soon as the crew got the ship up and running, Hector consulted Tia Dalma about Melinda's condition. Melinda was currently resting in the captain's quarters, complaining about the stomach pain. Tia Dalma went into the captain's quarters and pressed a hand to the girl's brow as if feeling her temperature. A look of comprehension dawned on the voodoo woman's face and she smiled to Hector.

"She's with child," she remarked, touching the woman's stomach. "About two months along now."

Hector's face looked like it was carved from ice. "How…" he breathed, trying to put two and two together.

That night at Tia Dalma's shack occurred three months before going to Singapore. Hector finally figured out that the she got pregnant due to their love-making. At least she was wed to him so it wasn't debauchery or a love child. Hector concluded that he would be the best father he could be for the unborn child, no matter what it took.

"I'm pregnant?" asked Melinda wearily from the bed.

"Yes," replied Tia Dalma softly. "About two months along now, dear. I cannot tell if it is a boy or girl yet, though." She pressed a gentle hand to Melinda's brow, easing the woman into sleep.

"Hecta," she now spoke to the pirate captain severely, "do not let her overexert herself or the baby will die. Do not let her fight, no matter what. You hear me?"

The severity in her tone made Hector nod in response and he said, "I won't, Tia Dalma. I'll make sure she rests even if I have to tie her down to the bed."

Tia Dalma nodded before walking out to join the others on the deck. Hector pressed a tender hand to Melinda's brow and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love ye, lass," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Hector," she replied gently before drifting back to sleep.

Hector climbed into bed with her, not bothering to take his jacket or boots off, and wrapped his arms around his wife. He pressed his lips to her forehead, hair, lips, and cheeks tenderly, thanking any god from any religion that he was back to hold his wife again. He didn't think he'd ever come back to life but he was glad that he did otherwise he would never see his wife again.

The last thing Hector smelled before falling asleep was the sweet scent that was Melinda's perfume. It defined her well: soft yet prominent all the same. A place of peace, it was.

_**A/N: Yay, Mellie's pregnant! Hooray for them! Well, R&R! See you next update!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Cold

It was ungodly cold outside but the ice caps were beautiful. The poor crew looked like the ice was growing from them. Elizabeth sat on the deck near the helm wrapped in a large blanket and Melinda sat with her, trying to stop herself from shivering. Her growing belly needed as much warmth as she did. She wanted her baby to feel warm so it would die from the chill. Hector became more irritating than ever because he wouldn't let Melinda do anything to help with the crew. He told her that he didn't want the baby or her to get hurt by anything.

"S-so c-cold," she said through chattering teeth, hugging herself to keep warm.

"No one said anything about the cold," remarked Pintel, sitting next to Ragetti.

"I'm sure," said Ragetti, "there's a good reason for our suffering."

"Why can't that Obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?" asked Pintel testily.

"Because Barbossa was only dead," answered Tia Dalma, emerging from below deck. "Jack was taken, body and soul." With that, she just walked away from them to seek warmth somewhere.

"I knew there was a reason," replied Ragetti, watching Tia Dalma walk away.

Will sat with Tai Huang, trying to decipher the charts. They spun the infernal charts until they matched up and it said "over the edge, over again" and "a flash of green". They consulted with Hector, who looked at the charts before looking at them.

"Can you interpret, Captain Barbossa?" asked Will, shivering a bit.

"Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" asked Hector, turning to Gibbs.

"I've seen my fair share," replied the man. "Some say to have seen it; some have gone their whole lives without seeing it. It signals…"

Pintel interrupted excitedly. "It signals when someone's coming back from the dead." At the look of irritation from Gibbs, he apologized.

"Trust me, young master Turner," said Hector, handing Will the charts, "it's not getting to the Land of the Dead that's the problem. Its' getting back." He sounded way too happy for that to be normal.

"Lindy-Love," he said to his shivering wife, "come here." He stretched his arm out to her and pulled her into a side-hug. "Yer freezing. Let's go to our quarters."

He grabbed her by the arm and took her into their room. She laid down on their bed and rubbed her stomach gingerly as if trying to stroke the growing baby. Now she was three months along because they've been on the ocean for a while. The morning sickness still ravaged her when she woke up in the morning. Hector remained ever-nervous about that but Tia Dalma consoled him in the fact that women always went through morning sickness when they were pregnant.

"Can I get ye anything?" he asked, touching her brow tenderly.

"If you have the warmest blanket hidden in that coat," said Melinda tartly, "which is highly unlikely, then no. I'm so damn cold!"

A lustful look crossed Hector's face as he stared at his wife who laid on the bed.

"Y'know," he said seductively, lying down next to her, "I have a way to warm ye up."

"No," she said crossly, glaring at him. "I'm pregnant, Hector. I'm too tired for that shit."

"Well, there's a prominent region in the southern of the equator that seeks yer attention." He gave her a lustful smirk that caused her to arch an eyebrow.

"No, Hector," she said archly. "As I said before, I'm too tired for that shit."

He merely unbuttoned her shirt and caressed her skin, causing her to shiver because of cold and arousal. Even though she said no, she could still feel her body succumbing to him. How did that happen? How could he make her body become a trembling mess? With a sigh, she allowed herself to be "warmed up" by her husband who remained ever-gentle on her.

…

Since they were in their own little world, they didn't know the crew was listening from outside. Pintel and Ragetti were right at the door listening to everything that was happening in the room, laughing like little kids. Elizabeth and Will exchanged a scared look and shuddered at the thought of their captain and his wife making love. Gibbs sat down at the furthest end of the ship so he wouldn't have to listen to the actions transpiring in their room.

"This is strange," remarked Will, going to the helm to take over. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Tai Huang gazed at the door like it was a wild animal. "Do they normally do this?" he asked, a little frightened.

"Not all the time," replied Elizabeth, wrapping herself in the blanket. "Ever since the captain came back, they've been acting like newlyweds."

She and Will exchanged a look, blushed, and looked away from each other to focus on the beautiful ice caps. For a second, they saw their future and what could be if they got married.

_But, _Will thought, _she's in love with Jack…_When he saw them kiss on the Pearl, he was disheartened by the fact that the woman he loved was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, notorious pirate.

…

A little later, Melinda and Hector walked out arm in arm, gazing around the deck to see if anyone was listening. Pintel and Ragetti smiled guiltily and Hector rolled his eyes as he led his wife to the helm with him. He should have suspected that from them. Those two were the duo of troublemakers, they were. Hector wrapped his wife in a warm embrace and kissed her tenderly on the lips before taking the helm.

Melinda still felt a little cold but she was a lot warmer than before because of what she and her husband did a little earlier. Luckily, the cold made her cheeks pink so no one could see the flush from having sex. She closed her eyes, thinking about the baby growing inside of her. She pressed a hand to her stomach as if communicating with the baby with her mind.

_I love you, my little one, _she thought as the ship sailed on, _and I always will._

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please enjoy! R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Over the Edge

The ship sailed on clear water that easily reflected the night sky. The stars reflected on the water making it look like they were sailing through outer space. It was so beautiful and calm that Hector and Melinda sat near the helm watching the stars. Melinda closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. The sound of a waterfall attracted her attention but she shrugged it off as nothing.

Melinda heard Will and Elizabeth talking softly.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he asked her gently.

"Once we rescue Jack," she said, "everything will be fine."

"Then we rescue Jack," replied Will, looking so sad that Melinda wanted to help him.

Elizabeth looked like she was going to cry so she just walked away, leaving the young Turner alone. Will walked up towards to the mast and saw the ocean dropping. It caused his heart to drop so he turned to get Hector but saw Tia Dalma standing behind him. She looked shaken and angry.

"For what we want most," said the woman, "there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will looked down to her necklaces before dashing to rouse the crew. Since everyone heard him running, they all ran out to see what was wrong. Melinda and Hector turned to Will to look at him.

"Barbossa, ahead!" yelled Will, running up to the couple.

"Aye," said Hector calmly, "we're good and lost now."

"Lost?" demanded Elizabeth, looking scared.

"For certain you have to be lost," replied Hector, smiling, "to find a place that can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed," remarked Gibbs, staring at Hector intently.

"Aye," he replied, nodding.

"To stations!" shouted Will, dashing off with the rest of the crew. "All hands to stations!"

The Chinese men that were part of the crew dashed out from below deck and ran to help Will and the others.

"Rudder full!" shouted Will. "Hard aport! Gather way!"

"Nay!" shouted Hector loudly. "Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

"Blimey," gasped Ragetti, staring at the edge of the water.

The whole crew stared with wide eyes as they watched the water drop off at the edge.

"You've doomed us all!" shouted Elizabeth, turning to face Hector.

"Don't be so unkind," replied Hector calmly. "Ye may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words ye'll hear." He placed his hand on her jawbone and squeezed her cheeks like she was a child.

Elizabeth glared at him before turning to see the waterfall getting closer.

"Tie her off!" ordered Will, tossing ropes to the crew before running off.

Tia Dalma sat somewhere muttering to her crab claws so they could tell her if everyone would live the fall. She dropped the claws and stared at them. Elizabeth ran about shouting orders.

"Hard aport!" she shouted, grabbing the ropes.

The crew began holding onto ropes as the ship began descending to the waterfall. Melinda screamed as she clung to her husband, burying her face in his coat so she wouldn't have to see the fall. Hector began laughing out loud and it made Melinda truly wonder if her husband lost his mind.

"Hold on!" screamed Will as the ship finally began falling.

Everyone began screaming as the ship fell backwards into the great unknown. Hector held onto the rope and his wife but kept laughing all the same. The ship fell off the waterfall and the crew began tumbling but it didn't scare Hector. In fact, he smiled the whole time.

"Hector," cried Melinda, clinging to her husband, "if we don't live, I'll always love you!"

"Nay," replied Hector, kissing his wife on the forehead. "We'll not die, love. We're simply going to the next world."

Melinda closed her eyes and that was the last thing she heard as she blacked out. Strange sensations went through her body as they fell into darkness. It felt as though the weight had left her body and her head spun wildly. Chilly air ripped at her body and she felt like she would drop away into nothingness but she held onto her husband as tight as she could. Memories came back from when they got married…

_(The Wedding) _

_ No one would know of this secluded event except for Pintel and Ragetti, who were the witnesses. Hector dressed classier than he did normally and Melinda sewed up a white dress from some old sails. She tied her hair up and took off her boots to make herself look presentable. Hector had wedding bands for them crafted by a blacksmith and he was the one who did the preacher's part. _

_ "Dearly beloved," he said, holding the hands of his soon-to-be wife, "we be gathered here today to join these two pirate souls in the state of matrimony. Martha Carrington, do ye take me to be yer lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, and forsaking all others so long as ye shall live." _

_ "I do," she replied ecstatically. "Hector Barbossa, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others so long as you shall live?" _

_ "I do," he replied gently. "As First Mate, I now pronounce us man and wife." With that said, he bent forward and kissed his wife on the lips with a promise of forever. _

_ Pintel and Ragetti smiled gleefully at the sight before running off to do their work before the captain could find them. Hector and Melinda, however, stayed in this embrace, holding and kissing the other with as much passion and love they had. Then, Melinda rested her head on her husband's chest and smiled, closing her eyes, seeking solace in the fact that they would be together forever. _

_ That night, Hector decided to mutiny against Jack because the captain began coming onto Melinda, who was a married woman now. The sixteen year old girl was so afraid and confused that her husband came up with the mutiny and tossed Jack Sparrow onto the little island they made him governor of. That was the start of their adventures for the next twelve years. _

_**A/N: The end of another glorious chapter! The part of Melinda getting married at sixteen might be a bit eeky but a lot of girls got married at that age back then! R&R please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Davy Jones' Locker

The next thing Melinda felt was the cold ocean air as she stumbled out of the ocean. She choked out water and shivered as she rested on the sand of the island. Weariness poked at her eyelids but she forced herself to stay awake. Her husband grabbed her around the waist suddenly and held her to his chest tightly.

The island was a desert and no one was around but the sun shined down on them relentlessly. It was so freaking hot despite just getting out of the ocean.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," breathed Gibbs, standing on the sand.

"I don't see Jack," remarked Elizabeth, shivering. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," replied Hector, holding Melinda tightly. "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took."

"Does it matter?" demanded Will. "We're trapped by your doing, no different than Jack." His voice sounded cold despite being tired.

"Hey," said Melinda, crossing her arms. "It was your idea that we rescue Jack from this island from hell."

The monkey held onto the charts but he could sense something far away. Crabs began crawling to Tia Dalma and she picked one up, stroking it on the head.

"Witty Jack," she said mischievously, "is closer than you think."

Everyone looked up and saw the ship descending down the sand dunes. On the sails stood Jack Sparrow with an intense look on his face. The ship, The Black Pearl, was being rolled to the sea by the crabs and soon it was in the water. The crew just stared with their mouths wide open as the ship sailed into the water.

"Boat…" said Ragetti, pointing to the ship.

Melinda chuckled. "Is that so?" she asked sarcastically. "Ragetti, you are so smart."

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama," gasped Gibbs, "it's Jack!"

Everyone ran towards Jack when he stepped out of the longboat to approach them.

"It's the captain! A sight for sore eyes!"

"Jack!" called Gibbs, running towards him.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called back, walking towards him.

"Aye, captain!"

"I thought so," he said, stopping in front of Gibbs. "I expect you are liable to account for your actions."

"Sir?" asked Gibbs, cocking his head curiously.

"There's been a perpentuate lack of discipline on my ship," replied Jack, sounding irritable. "Why? Why is that, sir?"

"Sir," whispered Gibbs, bending towards him, "you're…in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

Jack looked around awkwardly before looking back to Gibbs.

"I know that," he said. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow," said Hector, walking towards him.

"Ah, Hector," said Jack in recognition. "Been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye," answered Hector. "Isla de Muerta. You shot me."

"No I didn't," replied Jack nervously, shifting on his feet. "Ah, beautiful Melinda! Still married to this mutinous rotter, huh?"

Melinda arched an eyebrow irritably. "Whatever gave you that idea, Jack Sparrow?" she demanded, holding on to her husband's arm. "I love him."

"H e thinks we're a hallucination," remarked Will.

"William, tell me something," Jack said. "Have you come because you need help saving a distressing damsel or...damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," answered Will.

"Well then," said Jack, "you can't be here. Q.E.D, you're not really here!"

"Jack," said Elizabeth, stepping forward, "this is real. We're here."

Jack pointed at her and inched away from her cautiously which made the others stare at him suspiciously.

"The locker, you say?" he asked Gibbs quietly.

"Aye," replied Gibbs, nodding.

"We've come to rescue you!" declared Elizabeth, stepping forward.

"Have you now?" asked Jack. "Well that's very kind of you. However it seems I have a ship and you don't. You're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not so sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship right there," said Hector, pointing to the Black Pearl.

Jack pivoted to look at the Pearl and shaded his eyes with his hand as if to look around.

"Can't spot it," he said. "Must be a tiny thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Melinda rolled her eyes in irritation, knowing where this was going to lead up to. "Not this crap again," she groaned, slouching in her stance.

"Jack," said Will, interrupting the tension, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the sea," added Elizabeth, dashing to their sides.

"The song has already been sung," continued Tia Dalma. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you people alone and look what happens," said Jack, shaking his head. "Everything's gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack," said Gibbs loudly, "the world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," said Will boldly.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" demanded Jack. "Five of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

His eyes fell on Elizabeth, prompting everyone to stare at her. Melinda smiled at her for the first time since their journey.

"You actually killed Jack Sparrow?" asked Melinda, staring at Elizabeth proudly. "Good job."

Jack went down the row of people and choosing who he wanted to go with him. He chose Tia Dalma, Marty, Cotton, his parrot, Tai Huang, and his men. He considered leaving Elizabeth, Will, Hector, Pintel, Ragetti, and Melinda behind but when he pulled out his compass he saw that the needle was spinning out of control. He didn't have a heading so he put the compass away and looked out in the distance.

"Oh, Jack," called Melinda, causing him to turn and look at them.

Hector smirked as he held the navigational charts in his hands. "Which way are ye going, Jack?" he asked.

Melinda smirked too, knowing he would have to take them all with him if he wanted to get out of the locker. Jack frowned, looking visibly disheartened. Things just didn't go his way, didn't they?

_**A/N: Sorry, it took so long to type this! I've been preoccupied lately but I hope this short as hell chapter make up for it! R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One Ship, Two Captains

"Trim that sail!" ordered Hector to the crew.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated loudly as if he was the captain.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!" Hector ordered once more.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!" repeated Jack again.

"Haul the penant line!"

"Haul the penant line!"

Finally Hector turned to Jack and asked, "What are ya doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" asked Jack loudly.

"No, what _are _ya doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"No, what are ya doing!?" Hector finally sounded angry.

"No, what are you doing?" asked Jack, getting frustrated. "The captain of the ship gives orders."

"The captain of the ship _is _giving orders," stated Hector irritably as if it were obvious.

Jack was silent as if to think it over.

"My ship," he said childishly, "makes me captain."

"They be my charts," protested Hector, holding out the Navigational Charts.

"Well, that makes you…chart-man," said Jack, waving his hands like Hector was a fly.

Melinda was getting worn down from the continuous arguing of Jack and Hector. Ten years had worn her down and it finally got to her. Maybe it was her pregnancy but this just had to stop now. Finally, she stood in between the men and glowered at both of them, making them cower like they got hurt.

"STOW IT!" she screamed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone on board (and maybe even the dead itself). "THE BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S AN ORDER! UNDERSTAND!?"

Both men gulped at her anger yet they were intrigued by what she had to say next.

"You're both grown men and you're squabbling like a bunch of kids over a toy boat," she stated firmly, glaring at both men. "I can expect this from Jack because he's naturally childish but not from you, Hector! Either you both man up and act like men or _I'll _be captain of the ship! Understand!?"

Jack gulped again and slinked away as if to avoid the spit fire that was Melinda Barbossa. Feeling her delicate condition finally catch up to her, dizziness made Melinda's head spin and she fell down on her knees, placing her hand to her temples. The noisy crew wasn't making it any better, either.

"All of ye," shouted Hector, "shut yer traps or I'll cast ya overboard!"

That caused everyone to shut up and Hector got to his wife's side and carried her to their quarters so she could rest. As soon as Melinda laid down, she closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, feeling the waves of the ocean rocking her to sleep.

…

When Melinda woke up it was dark outside so she must have been asleep for a few hours but instead of finding Hector next to her, she found Elizabeth sitting on the bedside. Instead of looking hostile, Elizabeth was smiling softly and she rested a hand on Melinda's forehead, which felt very comforting to her.

"Melinda, I want to say I'm sorry," said Elizabeth softly. "You've been under a lot of stress and I'm probably part of it but let's have a truce, especially for the sake of…" She touched Melinda's belly gently.

Melinda smiled at the girl for the first time and said, "Okay, I'm tired of fighting with you, anyways. Since we're all uniting to fight our enemies, we should be allies."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Friends?" She held out her hand so Melinda would take it.

"Friends," answered Melinda, taking Elizabeth's free hand.

"So," said Elizabeth once they were done shaking hands, "do you know what the gender is yet?"

"No," replied Melinda, staring at her protruding belly tenderly. "I think I'm four or five months along now but I don't think I'll ever find out what it is yet. Hector thinks it's a girl but I think it's a boy. I wish there was some way we can find out what babies are before they're born so we can know what to name them."

Elizabeth nodded, mulling this over. "Do you and…Hector have any names picked out for the baby yet?"

"If it's a girl," said Melinda, "we'll name her Roselyn and if it's a boy we'll name him Luke."

"Those are good names," remarked Elizabeth. "You must have been thinking really hard over those names."

"Yeah," replied Melinda, nodding with a smile, "Hector and I have been spending time together, thinking about names."

Before Elizabeth could continue, Hector walked in and approached his wife, placing a tender hand on her brow. Taking that as a cue to go, Elizabeth smiled at them and walked out without a word. The couple smiled at each other and Hector laid down next to his wife and began kissing her. As their lips moved together, they heard the door open and when they broke apart the saw Jack standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"As you were," he remarked, sitting down at the table in the room.

Hector and Melinda both stood up and walked up to him. Jack the monkey came in took the said pirate's hat and had it until his namesake grabbed the hat and placed it on his head.

"I see you neglected to take care of my ship," remarked Hector, staring at the big holes in the wall from the Kraken attack.

"What, this," said Jack, pointing to the fatality. "Just ventilation. To clear out the stench of its previous occupants."

"Excuse me?" demanded Melinda, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm thinking of putting in French doors," he continued like Melinda never spoke. "I like a bit of a cross breeze."

Everyone looked over to the door when Gibbs walked in.

"Heading, cap'n?" he asked briskly.

"Two degrees starboard side," answered Jack.

"I'm cap'n of the starboard side," argued Hector moodily.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Hector, are you serious?" she asked irritably.

"Two degrees starboard side," he said as if she didn't speak. "The cap'n will now take the helm."

Jack and Hector ran to the door like little kids and Melinda followed to see what would happen. Just as she got outside, she saw the two fighting over the wheel until Hector got hit in the "boons" and they finally ceased fighting. As this happened, Melinda placed a hand to her belly and smiled.

"Did you hear all that, my little one?" she asked. "Don't ever be immature like your father."

Feeling the baby kick in response, Melinda smiled and walked back to the captain's quarters.

_**A/N: Hi, it's me! Sorry I haven't been updating so much! School's taking its toll on me! R&R please!**_


End file.
